


清醒梦

by zhililing



Series: 美好旧时光 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhililing/pseuds/zhililing
Summary: 一个比较轻松愉快的小故事有出现血，但是没死人，我觉得也不是非得要警告吧
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 美好旧时光 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857757
Kudos: 4





	清醒梦

**Author's Note:**

> 普视角。  
> 没什么可说的（……）

在我几乎想要放弃而自暴自弃地在树林里瞎转的时候，竟然看到伊万浑身是血地靠在一个树桩边上，虽然视觉效果非常吓人，但是总算四肢完好。他周围有一圈粉色的雪末，看起来是之前流的血冻成冰了。而且他竟然还有意识，看到我的时候咧嘴一笑，“基尔……”却好像扯到了伤口，呲牙咧嘴，接着好像是因为终于放松下来，闭上了眼睛。任我怎么拍打他的脸都没有反应（我当然也没有很用力）。然后我想了想，大概也不用特别担心，毕竟我们都不会因为这样的原因死掉。  
我简单地确认了一下，他的伤口已经不再出血了。出了这么多血还维持意识到我发现他几乎是不可能的，所以我怀疑他身上有一部分是溅上了别人的血。但是周围怎么看也不像是还有别人的样子，如果他把人杀了也该留下尸体。或者其实只是他算是死过一次伤口已经在慢慢自己愈合了。我一边想着一边确认了他背后并没有伤痕。昏过去的伊万看起来很乖，但他脸上的血污让我没办法再对他看起来异常安稳的睡脸做什么正面评价了，准确来说他现在的样子只能说像是恐怖片里会出现的怪物。  
但是现在我也没有能够把他背起来的力气。虽说现在已经和west住在一起，每天享受着丰富的物质生活，呼吸着自由的空气，但是身体状况还是不见好转。我看了看他还算厚实的外套，稍微有些犹豫。这里距离守林人的小屋还有一段距离，地面虽然覆盖了一层冰雪，但是也并不怎么平坦。把他拖过去之后，外套肯定是要烂掉，保不齐他的裤子也要磨破。他的外套可以说是件高级货。我无法割舍节俭这一习惯，实在是看不过这件外套即将要遭遇这样悲惨的命运。但如今也别无他法，于是我终于下定决心拽住伊万的后领。  
两天前我突然接到托里斯的电话，他的音色异常焦虑，生硬地讲了很多让人摸不着头脑的他从不会对我使用的寒暄。大概出了什么事吧，我想，于是急急忙忙赶到了莫斯科。然后我才得知了伊万失踪的消息。伊万的姐妹已经找遍了每一个可能的地方，而波罗的海三人组负责留下让一切看起来一如往常。托里斯似乎很久都没睡过觉了，他不情不愿地对我说其实也只额外喊了你帮忙，一是在这种紧张的时候不该让太多人知道这件事，二是这个分崩离析的小集团里也就你不至于帮倒忙了。  
你不干脆趁这个机会一走了之吗？我实在压不住好奇心，于是问他。  
要走也要在他面前说我不干了。托里斯揉揉太阳穴，在那之前要把最后的工作做完，他说。  
我对他很是佩服。  
“基尔。”  
不知道是被小路上的石块硌的还是怎么，伊万好像恢复了意识。我没停下脚步，只是转头看了看，他竟然挂着一脸傻笑，可以说是含情脉脉地看着我，看起来更像是恐怖片的角色了。  
“既然醒了就起来自己走，本大爷拖你拖得要累死了。”  
“诶——可是，我还站不起来嘛。”  
就知道他会这么说。被人拖着走肯定不好受，但如果是他的话倒也不是没有享受这种感觉的可能。  
“为什么你会倒在那里？”  
……  
没有回答。我又转头去看他，他也看向我。没有半点要回答的意思。  
“我说，你为什么会倒在那里？”  
“基尔能找到我，我真的很开心哦。”  
牛头不对马嘴。他不想回答这一点倒是表达的很清楚了。我也不再逼问，反正也不会有结果。  
他开始哼歌。以一个站不起来只能被人拖着走的重伤者不该有的热情，他开始哼歌。从喀秋莎哼到了草原骑兵曲，然后在牢不可破的联盟的时候我终于忍无可忍了。  
“别哼了。”  
他没理我，继续他的牢不可破的联盟。  
“别哼了！”我转过头去瞪着他。  
他停下了半秒，看了看我，又继续。他都快哼完了。  
“我打你啊”我对着他威慑性地挥舞了两下拳头。  
“你打吧，反正现在我也没办法反击，不是正好吗。”  
我于是打他，拳头轻轻碰到他的额头上，他的额头凉的有些可怕。  
“好疼。”  
疼才有鬼。我一边看着他故意做出委屈的表情一边咬牙压下心里的无名火。  
“你怎么回事，这就不行了？要是本大爷，现在早就自己站起来走回去了。”  
“我又没有你那么厉害嘛。”  
“你不应该比我强多了吗？”伊万又在睁眼说瞎话了。这个北方的，令人恐惧的大国，任我和west用尽全力也没能把他打败，现在却又在跟曾经的从属装可怜。  
“我当然不如你强，已经不是国家了，却还能这么活蹦乱跳的。”  
果然还是直接把他丢在这里比较好吧。我自己一个人走能快很多，运气好的话明天之前就能回到柏林。  
我不说话了。伊万于是又哼起了歌。从歌唱动荡的青春哼到了卡林卡。  
“基尔。”  
想起了什么似的，他停下了哼唱开始叫我。但我还是不想理他。  
“基尔！”  
“嗯？”  
“我想起了很久以前的事情。”  
我不知道他打算说什么。于是用鼻音示意他我在听，让他继续说。  
“那时候我们才刚认识不久吧？你对一个人哭着的我说，本大爷比你强多了！本大爷一个人也可以活下去！”  
他还要捏起嗓子学小时候的我说话。呕。  
“但是我却不行呢，我一个人是没办法活下去的。从那时候开始我就想，基尔好厉害啊。”  
嗯嗯，很厉害，在冰湖上败给了你，后来不得不靠你的施舍勉强保住性命，又一度成了你的卫星国，我在心里说。  
“你那时候还说，怎么本大爷一个人就可以活下去而你一个人就不可以，世界真是不公平。”  
我还是不明白他葫芦里卖的什么药。  
“是啊，世界从来没有公平过。我有时候也会想，如果我是你就好了。”  
好个屁。我在心里说。  
“不过，像现在这样也挺好。虽然你一个人就可以活下去而我只有一个人是没办法活下去的，但是你却让我不再是一个人了。”  
你什么时候一个人过呢？小时候有姐姐和妹妹，到现在还有那么多人陪你玩过家家游戏。真是说谎成性的坏孩子。  
我从路边抓起一团雪，塞进伊万的颈后。他立刻浑身激灵，伸手去想把雪弄出来——动作流畅的要命，完全不像是重伤患者。我就知道。就算是最近身体状况再怎么不好，毕竟是现役国家，早就该愈合如初了。我松开了拽着他的手，尽可能多地挖起路边的雪糊在他脸上，然后撒腿就跑。虽说拖了他走了这么久我也不剩多少体力，可是由于卸下了重担身体一下变轻了，所以我像弦上的箭一样弹了出去。跑了一段路我回过头去，看到伊万已经拍掉了脸上的雪也跑着追了过来。看来是彻底好了。  
雪水洗掉了他脸上的血迹，现在不那么像恐怖片了。


End file.
